The critical alignment of laser systems focuses primarily on output beam power and energy distribution across the output beam width (beam dispersion). Prior measurement is primarily performed with electronic measurement equipment interposed between the laser and its target. Obviously, in systems having a laser integrated therein, it is often not convenient or even possible to insert measurement or alignment equipment. In some systems, testing and/or alignment measurement is simply avoided as long as the system is apparently functional, not being measured to see how close to marginal performance the laser may be. Moreover, with more powerful lasers, the beam intensity may cause accidental injury to a careless technician, inappropriate application of the beam for medical procedures or industrial manufacturing processes, and if measurement is not convenient, such laser monitoring and servicing is avoided due to personal safety concerns.